fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Featured Article/June 2015
How to Vote Fanon Couples Edo Jerza # For some reason I really feel that June is a month that really fits this couple. Can't really explain it, but I just get that feeling. Hence, why I vote for it! FutureCyborg18 (talk) 22:08, May 19, 2015 (UTC) # I'd rather see Mystwalker featured. No Edolas couples have ever been featured, plus some Jerza is needed too considering the lack in the manga as of lately. 21:29, May 20, 2015 (UTC) # I feel much more appealed by Edo Jerza, so yeah... As blah, blah as it is, I'd rather vote for something I like. Road-K (talk) 19:24, May 21, 2015 (UTC) # I'll vote for Edo Jerza this time since it seems to have greater chance of winning. B-Lights (talk) 15:19, May 23, 2015 (UTC) # I vote for MystWalker. I like it better 17:35, May 24, 2015 (UTC # Who Owns My Heart Talkpage 17:56, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Can't believe that I almost missed voting this month! # I love Edolas couples. I'm surprised they are so underrated. They need more attention. 19:55, May 24, 2015 (UTC) # I honestly really love these two. =) 10:37, May 25, 2015 (UTC) # JERZA JERZA JERZA 12:01, May 25, 2015 (UTC) # I enjoy MystWalker as a pair. Wish there were still on the manga. 16:18, May 25, 2015 (UTC) # I'm a bit new to the whole Wikia thingy. I vote for Edo Jerza, since Jerza is my OTP but can't be chosen over here. :( Needles&Pins (talk) 21:44, May 30, 2015 (UTC) # I hope it's not too late to vote! 00:44, May 31, 2015 (UTC) # Jerza is in my opinion a more important ship and deserves to win. 09:44, May 31, 2015 (UTC) # Let Mystwalker win please.. they deserve it.... 16:03, May 31, 2015 (UTC) # EDO JERZA 21:25, May 31, 2015 (UTC) # voting for my otp 21:58, May 31, 2015 (UTC) # 22:15, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I love Mystogan and Knightwalker becuse they kick ass and they make a great couple!! # These two deserve it better 14:05, June 1, 2015 (UTC) # I really didn't know which pair to vote for, but I'm going for this one because the 18th vote on the other really discomforted me.. People are entitled to vote for what they want.. And that shouldn't be compared to smoking because it's really disrespectful.. Doraa The Explorer (talk) 00:15, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Miraxus # I won't accept defeat! 01:43, May 20, 2015 (UTC) # Come on now :/ We have been voting Miraxus Three Months For Now. Have Mercy And Give It A Chance? Miraxus won't bite anything. 12:41, May 20, 2015 (UTC) # THIS COUPLE has not been featured ever yet, blah blah; that kind of pairing hasn't been featured yet, blah blah. But guys. Miraxus hasn't been featured yet. These two are not minor characters- please. 05:07, May 21, 2015 (UTC) # SUPPORT TO THE MAX!!! 11:43, May 23, 2015 (UTC) # Vote Miraxus for 7th time... And they deserved to be featured on June!! >o< Beside that, next episode will contained Miraxus moment!! ^///^ UrseanFL (talk) 11:12, May 24, 2015 (UTC) # Last month I voted for Lories, and this month Miraxus deserves to win! User:Suebeesee (don't have a signature) # :D 08:33, May 25, 2015 (UTC) # MY OTP~ 10:16, May 25, 2015 (UTC) # voting for my OTP. �� 14:32, May 26, 2015 (UTC) # Voted last month, we gon win dis time, plus, with the newest anime episode, its the best time have this win! Ariapepsi 17:11, May 30, 2015 (UTC) # PLSSSS I know a lot of people keep voting for this! 00:25, May 31, 2015 (UTC) # Miraxus pleaseeeeeeee!!!! I really love them!!! 04:38, May 31, 2015 (UTC) # I think Miraxus is a cute and full of mystery, i really like them after Nalu. So miraxus for me is deserves to win!! KatouMiyakoFTluv 17:57, May 31, 2015 (UTC) # Win for me. Nurumi (talk) 19:27, May 31, 2015 (UTC) # Miraxus please :( 19:40, May 31, 2015 (UTC) # You deserve to win. 20:20, May 31, 2015 (UTC) # Go Miraxuss! 23:16, May 31, 2015 (UTC) # Super support. 00:10, June 1, 2015 (UTC) # OMG I cannot count the number of times Miraxus has been entered, but not one! Miraxus is the Leonardo Di Caprio of the FT Ships Universe :( And, just a note, please do not vote for something just because it has more votes, that is like smoking because more people are doing that then the right decision (Not Smoking, if that wasn't clear). In Conclusion, Miraxus needs a win! Just once! ( ) 15:11, June 2, 2015 (UTC) # I knwo you still have a chance! I had enough with the "buzz talk" fights from these two "rival-votings", but then I found it unfair for Miraxus who was voted a lot of times, and yet did not win. Give it a chance. We could always vote Edo Jerza for next month anyway; I'm sure I'm gonna vote it. 01:17, June 3, 2015 (UTC) # let's just get this over with. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:40, June 3, 2015 (UTC) GrayLu # But I also love GrayLu, I just won't vote for it this time since it has no votes so far and I also love Jerza, and want it to win. B-Lights (talk) 15:19, May 23, 2015 (UTC)